


The Ham Chat™ - SENIOR YEAR

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bless your sweet, Fucking, Hearts, Multi, Sweet, i love you guys too much to give this up, your support is WONDERFUL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: Gaylo.Ren: SENIOR FUCKING YEARFireIsDangerousChildren: Maria please,,,,, you are a motherGaylo.Ren: But consider, SENIOR FUCKING YEARHamAndCheese: y ‘ a l l    n e e d   t o   c a l m   y o   s hi t





	

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> Here's the thing, the old Ham Chat was literally NOT WRITTEN BY ME (rei/ray) AT ALL. IT WAS ALL SIERRA AND JENNI. They also wrote the notes and lied about us. We were NOT happy in the relationship and when we broke up, I changed the account's password and I didn't want to continue the old Ham Chat bc it was a story line I was NOT comfortable with.
> 
> So, here you go. A new story. A new year. All mine. Well, sorta. You have a prompt? COMMENT! 9 times out of 10 I'll accept it! (You will get credit, on anon or not)
> 
> I love you all so much <3
> 
> =-----------------------------=  
> Alexander=HamAndCheese  
> John=Dont  
> Herc=ZeroToHero  
> Laf=FrenchiestFry  
> Angelica=MommaDuck  
> Eliza=FireIsDangerousChildren  
> Peggy=WhoGaveYouTheRight  
> Thomas=MagentaIsAColorAlex  
> James=CurrentlyDyingThanks  
> Burr=User.name  
> Maria=Gaylo.Ren  
> Washington=Best  
> Charles Lee=Lee.The.Bee  
> George the third= KING  
> Samuel Seabury=Seaberries  
> Martha= Washingmom  
> Theodosia= SinnersAndTheSaints  
> Adrienne= OuiOuiAsshat  
> Jay= TheFuckAreYou  
> Dolley=SquareUpPunk  
> Benjamin Franklin= TurkeySquad  
> Henry Knox= TeamGay

Gaylo.Ren: SENIOR FUCKING YEAR

FireIsDangerousChildren: Maria please,,,,, you are a mother

Gaylo.Ren: But consider, SENIOR FUCKING YEAR

HamAndCheese: y ‘ a l l n e e d t o c a l m y o s hi t

MagentaIsAColorAlex: y’all

HamAndCheese: shut it you rich ass southern stereotype

dont: well this year is off to a good start already

HamAndCheese: I will never forgive you for throwing my fucking smoothie out of the goddamn car

dont: it was your ninth fucking smoothie

HamAndCheese: it had protein 

dont: like two centimeters. The rest was strawberries and sugar.

FireIsDangerousChildren: Okay tho did any of you change like A LOT over summer tho??

dont: Alex is a valley girl now and owns a Ferrari

Gaylo.Ren: WHA T THE F UCK HOW

HamAndCheese: Old family matters and illegal stuff so now I guess I’m rich.

MommaDuck: WAI T YOU’RE RICH ???? ALSO WHAT COLOR IS SAID FERRARI

HamAndCheese: 1) yes 2) Red honey u know im basic as fuck

best: I can’t believe you’re going to be adults alone in the real world at the end of this year

dont: im very scared ill tell you that much

MommaDuck: wait you’re still picking us up right?

HamAndCheese: yeet we’re around the corner

MommaDuck: bless

WhoGaveYouTheRight: U DID THE THING !!!!

HamAndCheese: of course I did the thing

FireIsDangerousChildren: What thing

WhoGaveYouTheRight: THE !!! MEAN GIRLS!!! THING!!!

FireIsDangerousChildren: oh that thing okay

Gaylo.Ren: Children are exhausting and my advice is to Not Have Them Thanks

FireIsDangerousChildren: Hush you love him

Gaylo.Ren: I do but consider,,,, he’s exhaustin g

KING: sup fuc KER S

Seaberries: no wait i took away your phone

KING: im rich??? I have like 20???

Seaberries: fuck

MommaDuck: What did he do this time?

Seaberries: Sat on the roof for three hours just screaming

MommaDuck: Relatable. I don’t condone but, relatable.

OuiOuiAsshat: Since like,, three of you guys are rich now what are you gonna do?

MagentaIsAColorAlex: I’m still on “ask my parents and they’ll say yes or no” so it’s gonna depend with me 

KING: i have no impulse control

HamAndCheese: My impulse control has no impulse control

MommaDuck: i,,, dont trust any of you to be adults

User.Name: Rude

MommaDuck: You literally bought two kittens because they were free

User.Name: Albatroz wanted to be a dad. I couldn’t deny him that right

HamAndCheese: Duck is a fun aunt. She lets Nepal and Simba “kill her”

FireIsDangerousChildren: You did not name them Nepal and Simba

HamAndCheese: It wasn’t my idea this time. It was Herc

ZeroToHero: Correction, I named Nepal. Simba was Laf’s idea

FrienchiestFry: I love him a lot ok a y

FireIsDangerousChildren: I cant tell if you mean the cat, the Disney lion, or Alex

FrienchiestFry: all three

FireIsDangerousChildren: Good bc i agree

HamAndCheese: I agree with two of those

dont: lex

HamAndCheese: fight me jack

dont: < \-----

HamAndCheese: ; - 0

Lee.The.Bee: i hate all of you

dont: you’re just mad you volunteered to set up. Keyword: volunteered

Lee.The.Bee: fuck off

KING: we’re ten minutes away and Peggy is already crying that she’s got two years to go

Seaberries: i’ve still got one :/

WhoGaveYouTheRight: Note: it isn’t because you’re all leaving. It’s because T WO YE A RS I N HHE EE LLLL

HamAndCheese: im hurt

SquareUpPunk: SUP FUCKER S I JSU T WOKE UP

HamAndCheese: its,,,, 11 am,,,,,,, you’re the dean of the school??

SquareUpPunk: Fuck up o ff

HamAndCheese: shh go back to sleep ill take over

dont: NO BAD IDEA RED ALERT BAD ID EA

HamAndCheese: I will throw this smoothie at you

dont: WHEN DID YOU GET ANOTHER ON E????

HamAndCheese: shhh

Washingmom: Where is Jiminy Cricket i miss my S O N

HamAndCheese: He’s driving. He says hi tho.

WhoGaveYouTheRight: SHIT Y’ALL WE JUST PARKED

MommaDuck: LET SENIOR YEAR BEGIN.

Gaylo.Ren: VIVA SENIOR YEAR

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is AlexxanderLightwoods
> 
> Please follow me im a dying industry. I blog about Shadowhunters, Thomas Sanders, Warrior Cats, and my personal life troubles thanks. (If you follow and send me an ask with your AO3 account, I'll follow you back AND sub to you on here!)
> 
> Also!!!! Call me Rei or Ray but I go by he/him pronouns!! thanks love.


End file.
